Understanding Herb Lore
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: In trying to understand the Phrase. Markiplier looses himself. Or the fanfic where Markiplier can't understand Herb Lore.
1. Herb lore with the Herb Lore

Markiplier had finished editing his video for the day. Clicking upload, he walked away from his laptop while planning out what he would do with his Fourth of July. He could go to the beach. He could hang out with his grump friends. But as he was considering his options, something was sticking in the back of his mind. A phrase. A short, simple phrase of two words.

Herb Lore...

It was innocent seeming enough. Almost silly in a way. How the two words were sticking to his tongue like peanut butter. Herb. Lore. Markiplier shook his head quickly, as if to shake the phrase from his mind, and then moved to the kitchen for a snack. He opened his cabinet and found a bag of Herb and Parmesan chips.

Yes. Such a silly word. _Herb lore._ So odd. Herb lore. Herb lore. Herb lor-

Mark stopped himself mid thought. Why was he still thinking about that? He was done with that video. There was no point! Mark grabbed the chips and slammed the cabinet shut. Flopping on his couch he turned on the television. Yeah. That would clear his mind. Flipping through the channels his mind slowly relaxed. No more thoughts of herb- What shall not be named...

Nope. Just don't thing about it. _Herb lore..._

Just stop thinking about it. _HERB LORE..._

Just!

Mark leap off his couch and went back to his computer. Maybe the internet would have the answer! He could check it and that would be the end of it. Or so he thought. He started with a simple wikipedia search. _Which yielded no results_. Then he tried his youtube comments for the video. _He read all of them. Over three thousand comments and nothing._

He was loosing hope fast. He checked twitter, Instagram, Tumblr. NOTHING. Herb lore. HERB LORE. What is herb lore? He hit his keyboard against the wall in frustration. "What are they talking about? How does no one know what it means?! What is so legandary about a herb in the first place-", mark yelled.

His phone rang, mid rant. He stared at it, lying by his monitor. Barry was calling him but he too loss in his mind to answer.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

Mark was a broken man. His mind turned to mush. His eyes made lifeless. Herb lore. Just one phrase. Herb lore.

That's what the phrase does. Herb lore. Markiplier had to learn the hard way, sadly, but that is what happens. Herb lore. It confuses you. Herb lore. It takes over you. Herb lore. It drains you until you speak nothing. Herb lore. Until you know nothing. Herb lore. Until herb lore. Herblore. Herblore herblore herb lore.


	2. Herbing Harder

After the herb lore incident everyone thought that Markiplier would be okay. Though the fans were left confused and angry in the wake of the phrase, some had survived. Fans consumed by herb lore remained in their own little world while those whom were not effected continued their lives normally. The phrase that shall not be named circulated around the web, but most of the damage was done on the first impact. It was almost as if those whom survived it were somehow immune. Markiplier was not one of those people.

Mark "Warfstache" Iplier, otherwise known as the first person affected by the herb lore virus, had the misfortune of his condition worsening at time went on. The fandom sent their condolences to Mark via social media. Sadly, the "We are worried about you Mark." and "You okay, Mark" messages fell on death ears. Herb lore made him a hollow shell with the phase echoing inside of him. And with becoming an empty shell, he was susceptible to more things than most.

Early the next morning, Mark's doorbell rang. He dragged his feet through the hall, his eyes as black as the night sky. Opening the door he saw no one. He stepped out, looking left and then right for anyone, but no one was there. It was quiet. The only sign that someone was there was a box left near his feet, tied up with white string. Mark brought the box inside and opened it.

About four hours later a new video was released. All of Mark's fans had hoped that it would make everyone forget about the phrase that shall not be named. And looking back people could agree that it did, but replaced it with something even worse. Dressed in a "slunky" costume, Mark ran around in his apartment. "Gotta go fast!" Mark yelled repeatedly.

The fans were confused. They were scared. But the realization of what is wrong with Mark hasn't hit them yet. He isn't Mark anymore.

Markiplier is now a living meme.

* * *

On a serious note: Although we have fun on this website we must acknowledge the dangers of memes. Memes can be fine in moderation, but should never be abused. Markiplier is an example of how a good person can turn into a meme loving n00b. Don't be like mark. Don't let the dankest of memes take over you, until you are nothing but a meme...


End file.
